Potters and Portraits
by Lucinda Hindle
Summary: Harry Potter is injured in an Auror Mission. While his children are waiting in the Headmistress office to be escorted to St. Mungos, they talk to the portraits of the Famous Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.


**AN: This is my first one-shot Harry Potter story. Lily is in 2nd year, Albus is in 4th year and James is in 5th year. The headmistress is Mcgonagall. The time is set 1 week before the final exams. Most of the things are canon except Lily's eyes. In DH epilogue they had said that only Albus had Harry's eyes, but in my fanfic even Lily has his eyes. Severus was cleared of all charges.**

 **Please Review and tell me if you want a sequel, if yes please tell what it should involve, you see I want to live up to your expectations.**

 **Disclaimer- Though I hope Harry Potter becomes mine overnight, sadly its not possible. Anything you recognise belongs to our beloved Joanne.**

Potters and Portraits

Headmistress Mcgonagall was sitting behind her desk reading a report when there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Enter"

Two messy haired boys and a red haired girl entered the room.

"Ah. I was waiting for you. Mrs. Potter will be coming in a while to pick you up. I am sorry to say that I would have to leave for a while, Your mother might take some time so please get comfortable, just don't get into any mischief, Mr. Potter." Mcgonagall said getting up from er chair and exiting through the floo with a warning glance at James.

"Do you think Dad will be OK?" asked Lily.

"Thats Dad we are talking about, of course he would be OK." James exclaimed sitting on one of the squashy purple armchairs.

"Those chairs look remarkably like the chairs Dad conjours, Don't they?" Albus asked.

"Dad told me that hose were the kind of chairs that Professor Dumbledore used to conjour." Lily commented.

"Ah, yes those chairs are rather comfortable, aren't they?" said a grandfatherly voice from the portrait of an old wizard with a very long white beard which could be tucked in his belt, behind the headmistress' chair.

"Hey the portrait is talking!" exclaimed James.

"Of course James,are you a wizard or not?" Albus said, rolling his eyes.

"Stupid, I mean they aren't sleeping like they usually do." James replied.

"You all are Harry's children, I suppose." said Dumbledore.

"Yes we are, Professor." Lily said while inspecting the nameplate below.

"Hey! You are Professor Dumbledore!" she exclaimed.

"So I am." He confirmed, his eyes twinkling.

"Really?" Albus said coming closer.

"Articulate as always." came a cold voice from another portrait of a wizard dressed all in black with a hooked nose and shoulder length greasy black hair.

"I am named after you, Professor Dumbledore!" said Albus ignoring the other portrait.

Dumbledore seemed speechless, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears of happiness.

"Oh really, your father would think that naming you after a great wizard will make you one?" sneered Snape.

"Now, Severus, no need to be so rude." Dumbledore said, regaining the power of speech.

"Severus! Severus Snape?" said Albus. Snape sneered.

"Its so great to meet both of my namesakes! My name is Albus Severus Potter."

Snape's eyes widened and he stared at Albus as if he had grown a second head. Dumbledore had a knowing smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling like mad.

"My Dad thinks very highly of you both. he says that Professor Dumbledore was the wisest man he ever knew and Professor Snape was the bravest man he ever knew." Albus said, practically bouncing with delight.

"The bravest man?" Snape asked.

"Yes. Dad, Mom, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione have told us a lot of stories about you both, Sir." said Lily.

Snape looked at her and gasped softly. She looked so much like Lily. Her eyes and her red wavy hairs.

"And what would you name be dear?" asked Dumbledore.

"Lily Luna Potter, sir."

"Lily..." Snape whispered.

"And yours would be James, I presume?" said Dumbledore looking at James.

"Yes, James Sirius Potter, but how do you know?"

"We are not always sleeping, my dear boy. You have had been called here enough times for me to remember your name." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Like father, like son." sneered Snape.

"Dad had told us that you would be rude and sneer a lot" Albus said.

"We didn't really believe him, at that time." Lily said.

"After all, how can he respect someone so rude." James continued.

"But he said that its just your outer shell." Lily said.

"He never really lies." Albus said.

"Very well said. Now what houses are you in and what are your favourite subjects?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am in Gryffindor and my favourite subject is Charms but I am pretty good at Transfiguration too." Lily said.

"I am in Slytherin and I cant choose between Potions and DADA." Albus said.

"You are in Slytherin _and_ you like Potions?" Snape asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Dad was pretty surprised too but he was happy nonetheless." Albus said.

"I am a Gryffindor and I like Care of Magical Creatures." Said James.

Just then the floo turned green and Ginny stepped through it.

"Mum! Is Dad OK?" Lily asked

"Well, according to him he is, but according to the Healers, he would have to stay in the Hospital for another week." Ginny replied, dusting herself off.

"Dad wont be happy about it." James said.

"Yes, he isn't." Ginny said.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Oh hello Professor." Ginny said.

"So, How is Harry doing?" He asked.

"I have tried persuading him to leave the Auror job but he is devoted..." Ginny laughed softly and Ginny smiled.

"Well, You wont be staying this time or else Dad would be furious as the final exams are approaching. We will be back by dinner. Understood?" She addressed the kids.

"Yes." chorused the kids.

"Very well now go on." she said handing the kids the floo powder. When all of them had left she turned towards the portraits and smiled again.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter. Tell Harry that I said hello." Dumbledore said.

Ginny nodded and was about to step through the floo when Snape said;

"Mrs. Potter, Give my regards to Potter as well."

"I will." She smiled and stepped through the fire yelling "St. Mungos."

 **The End**

 **Hope you guys like it. :)**


End file.
